<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy by Marandy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169121">Jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marandy/pseuds/Marandy'>Marandy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snooker RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 互攻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marandy/pseuds/Marandy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“可我不能想象缺少嫉妒心的爱情。依我看，谁不嫉妒，谁就没有爱。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Selby/Ronnie O'Sullivan, Sellivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>最终我还是写了，感谢所有被我按头念叨snooker和贝糯文学137795746次的朋友，没有你们就没有这篇文。<br/>Warning: ……就是个地摊上卖三块一本用八开纸印刷的十九流爱情故事呃，私以为需要提前说明的点一是该文中有几句带过但十分明确的互攻提示——鉴于我之前从没有搞过任何互攻所以，这是篇互攻，请注意。其次，作者本人的球技并不好。以及最重要的，请将本文与现实分开。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Selby很少去看无论谁比赛的回放——他很忙，忙着练球，忙着维系值得维系的感情，忙着在少有的私人时间里瘫在沙发上边吃零食边看英超联赛。和别的运动不同，斯诺克没什么需要复盘的——每个打丢的关键球都会像一根刺样扎在心里，直到迟来的胜利将它拔除——也许胜利也不能。但对这项单人竞技而言，球员们需要且只需要提高球技——或许也得再多看看心理医生。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　想到这里的时候Selby正挤在松软的靠垫和腰枕里，边剥一盘葡萄边漫不经心地调台。Netfix好看的新剧他已经全部追平了，经典老剧也未免看了太多遍，那些剧情和过甜的葡萄汁一起黏糊糊粘在他手指和手腕上，只会让他心生厌烦。他最后不抱希望地按了几下遥控键，决定如果还没有好看的东西能打发时间，他就下楼继续练球。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　斯诺克一年到头比赛并不少，而他这种实力强劲的选手也总是拿着更高的奖金、进行更多的赛程，如果不选择性参加，那只会搞得人透不过气来。一月末大家难得清闲，可这也意味着在这个台球普及率极高的国家，最近没有实时比赛可以播放了。调过几个回放谁知道是哪个赛事的体育台后，Selby长叹了一口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　他闲不下来。他无法就只是百无聊赖地窝进家里，一整天什么都不做。电视最后停在宾汉姆解Judd安全球的一幕上，Selby从一堆棉花里挣扎出来，将抱着的果盘丢回茶几上，准备关掉电视，按他所设想的——下楼练球。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　但镜头切了一下，给到了球台高处。Selby抓遥控器的手停了停，立刻意识到这是2020年年末的Grand Prix——那年他朋友的母亲死于新冠——更多人的母亲也死于新冠。出于安全考虑，他们没有观众，比赛场地始终搭在米尔顿凯恩斯。为了打光和布景，球台的四周架起了十条钢制的怪东西，从二楼连廊朝下看，这块儿活像一只触角极长的大蜘蛛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　而二楼连廊上，Ronnie正趴在那里，看宾汉姆击出了试图碰红球的第二杆。Judd背对着他坐着，浑然不觉那个天才正看他打一场根本无关紧要的四分之一决赛。 </span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　在镜头切过去之前，没人知道——也许摄像师知道——Ronnie在那里站了到底多久，看Judd看了多久。Selby承认，那场比赛Judd打得非常之好。七局四胜制，他在零比三落后时连扳四局，成功晋级后闯过古尔德，和Ronnie打了场更漂亮的——Judd单方面的漂亮，他6-1将Ronnie打回了家——半决赛。但看着Ronnie——Judd这场结束之后他就要接台比赛——安静地站着，对自己接下来的惨败命运丝毫不知，只是隔着很远眺望这场比赛，Selby心中升起了那种熟悉的、淡淡的恼意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　当镜头再次拉近，回到球桌上时，Selby终于看清了桌上的球型。宾汉姆推出了第三杆，母球在台尼上滑了四库，最后碰起了球台底部的一颗红球。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Selby狠狠咬住了自己口腔内侧的软肉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　他醒的时候Ronnie已经不在床上了。Selby翻身坐起来，对着窗外阴雨蒙蒙的天发了足有十几分钟的呆。床头柜上点着番茄蜡烛，房间里全是那种介于烂熟和青涩间的西红柿汁味道。他长长地呻吟了一声，倒回床上用被子蒙住自己。这一觉睡得十分之好，他各个生锈了的关节后知后觉地发出咯嘣咯嘣的响声，尤其是腰——天，Ronnie下手也是有够不知轻重的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　当他刚刚回味到昨晚Ronnie的口腔有多好用时，门喀哒响了一声。Selby下意识闭上眼开始装睡——他才不想让Ronnie看到自己赖床——但努力是徒劳的。一个过分沉重的东西欢呼着扑到床上的一摊人身上，带着满身犬用沐浴露淡淡的橙子香气钻进被子里，拿粗糙的舌头狂舔Selby的脸，四只湿漉漉的爪子在床单和睡衣上踩来踩去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“操——我早晚要让你爸把你——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　狠话放到一半就没了下文，Selby发现他根本没法对着Ronnie的这条大狗说出“把你扔掉”之类的话。紧接着他意识到Ray——他叫Ray, 一条血统可能不是很好的——鬼知道这是什么品种，他只求现在这条和他爸一样疯的家伙能从他身上下去，不要在他脆弱的胸膛和肚皮上再留下几个要命的淤青。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　但考虑到Ray是一只被训练得很好的精神抚慰犬——他的证书还被Ronnie和他那些奖杯塞进了同一个落灰的柜子里，这种显然不太正常的行为九成九是出自他爸的命令。闻到狗嘴里残留的一点培根味儿之后，Selby认命地搂着他从床上爬起来，对着他湿漉漉的鼻子吻了吻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“如果是你爸把你从厨房里撵出来的，”Selby揪揪他扑棱棱跳动的右耳，“我只能说，现在我也想把你撵出去。说真的，你要是个小孩，这会儿准会在屁股上发现两个亲昵的巴掌印——一个是你爸的，一个是我的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Ray对着他汪呜了一声，两只蓝透透的大眼睛纯然懵懂地转来转去，最后将目光落在香氛蜡烛上。在Selby反应过来之前，他欢快地于他小腹上起跳扑上去了，并用前爪扒下了蜡烛和Ronnie放在旁边的电子表，尽职尽责地将火焰几下踩灭掉，还踢了踢这个危险物品，将它滚进了柜子底下。做完这一切后他叼起在蜡油里泡了至少半分钟的表，乐颠颠出门邀功去了。晶莹的蜡油立即不止淌在了床前，也跟着Ray粘了四脚的爪子一路延伸至门口再消失在Selby的视线里，在昂贵的长毛地毯上干成一个个番茄香味的蜡质狗爪印。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Selby拖着自己走进浴室，痛苦地叹了一口气：“我不会帮你求情的，Ray.”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　他洗漱完出房间时Ray已经开始吃他的生骨肉早餐了，看起来一点儿也没受之前那个小风波的影响。而一切的始作俑者正皱着眉头捣鼓炒蛋，一边的小锅里热着绝对超出正常两人份的牛奶。Selby凑上去，在Ronnie尖尖的小鸟鼻子上同样吻了一下。但这家伙可不会像Ray一样乖乖被他亲，Ronnie在他下唇上轻轻咬了口，露出一个有够敷衍的微笑：“去切橙子。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Selby哼了声，将脸埋进对方的颈窝里：“你让Ray来叫我起床。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“我不觉得我能把你叫起来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“你给他煎了培根，而我只配和你一起吃那份寡淡的全麦麦片。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“还有肉和水果——沙拉算吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Selby更重地哼起来：“你总在说健康饮食，却老对着Ray破例。拜托，我也想在早餐吃片培根——我也愿意用撒娇来换。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Ronnie努起嘴嗤笑一下：“你已经换了炒蛋，Mark. 要我说，吃煮蛋就行了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“我想在这里操你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“我想把你按进煎锅里。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　他跑完步洗澡用的也是橙子味儿的沐浴露。Selby在Ronnie后颈的吻痕上舔了几下，一只手不太老实地伸进他的家居裤里。现在Ronnie闻着就像一颗大橙子——天，他可真喜欢橙子。摸到要害部位时Ronnie短促地喘了一声，迅速在几下抚弄里硬了起来。他转头吻回来，顺手关上了正在运行的电陶炉。Selby适时地露出有点委屈的表情，Ronnie几乎是立刻投降了：“拜托别那么看我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“你让Ray来叫我起床。”Selby抽了下鼻子，“他差点把我踩断气。你给他煎了培根，说实话我都不知道你家里还有这种万恶的速冻食品。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Ronnie好不容易堆起来的刻薄表情垮了下去。他支吾了几声，最后把Selby按进了自己柔软宽阔的怀里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　他们在厨房里用Ronnie的腿来了一发，直折腾到Ray无聊得过来咬他俩的裤脚。炒蛋已经凉透了，但Selby不甚在意地将他盛到盘子里，边意犹未尽地摸他没刮干净胡茬的侧脸边从锅里叉起一块煎熟了的西兰花塞进嘴里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“没洗手就吃——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Selby吻上去，用舌头把这块浸透了焦褐风味肉汁的西兰花送到Ronnie嘴里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　最终他们还是衣着整齐地坐在了早餐桌前，Ronnie倒了杯咖啡，轻声嘟囔着每次Selby来过夜他都要被缠到早晨十点多才能吃早饭。Selby安静地戳着自己的那份牛肉，识趣地没接话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Ronnie的生活过得很有条理。他晚上九点就睡觉，为第二天一早的晨跑做准备。起床后他会先跑个五六千米——顺带遛狗，Ray的活动量可不小——回家第一件事是快速洗个澡，再给Ray准备早餐，最后为自己简单做点东西吃。他会严格控制早餐，大部分时候都是老一套：肉蛋牛奶咖啡和一点点全麦麦片，配蔬菜和水果，两者依季节和超市的供应而变化。他甚至给自己制定了一个尚有活动空间但依旧严格的时间表，确保自己不会因为一点小事情绪崩溃，在指数式跌落的状态里搅得球坛不得安宁，为台联省下一大笔当年的营销费。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“早晨吃高GI的碳水会让我很困。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　他第一次在Ronnie这里留宿时瞪着柜子里的那些所谓健康主食不知所措：“高什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“GI.”Ronnie耸耸肩，从另一个食品柜里摸出包番茄口味的薯片，“但这个没关系。你吃吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“我以为你，”Selby撕开袋子，将那碗被牛奶泡得不成样子的麦片推到桌子一边，“是那种严格执行健康饮食计划的苦修人士。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“噢。”Ronnie挑起一边的眉毛，“我说了，只是那会让我很困。我不想吃完早饭后再去睡个回笼觉，我想要清醒地开始我的愉快一天。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Selby咔嚓嚓吃了起来，Ronnie从里面捏了一叠，边嚼边从刀架上取下水果刀：“再说，薯片真的很好吃。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　他切掉橙子的蒂再将它们对半切开，不服气地哼哼唧唧：“我又不是你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Ronnie扭头看了他一眼：“Mark, 我今年——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“三十二岁了。”Selby打断得比Ronnie说得还快，“老了，哈？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Ronnie的笑容立刻从脸上消失掉了：“我只是需要稍微控制下热量摄入。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Selby耸了耸肩：“自信一点儿。你刚拿了英锦赛冠军——你还在和我比赛的时候数勺子上的波点，天才。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“你想要好点的还是刻薄点的回答？”Ronnie把一网兜的橙子都切好堆进碗里，“好点的是，我不想教育你哪里打得不好。刻薄一点，你的围球太差了——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Selby狠狠瞪了他一下：“你会为这句话付出代价的，Ron.”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Ronnie端着碗笑出好几颗牙：“什么时候？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Selby抓过那个有够沉的橙子碗：“现在。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“总之，”Ronnie收起盘子，漫不经心地丢进洗碗机里，“如果你想让我陪你复盘，那我很乐意这就打开电视。但练球就免了，这么冷的天还要跑俱乐部。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“你刚还出去跑了步。”Selby用手梳了梳Ray的背部，毫不意外地捋下一大堆毛来，“我真想知道你每天要吃下多少他的毛。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Ronnie在厨房里忙活着什么，但还坚持为他和他的狗辩护：“这和打球是两个概念——他不会弄得到处乱糟糟行吗！他很乖，他有证书。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“他有证书和你是冠军一样人尽皆知，但你平时不像个冠军——他也不像个有证书的狗。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Ronnie很快捧着一个碗过来——他们黏在一起太久了，久到Selby一眼就认出来那是Ronnie常常用来装水果的那个。他将碗放桌子上，倒进沙发里，给电视换了个台。橙子，天啊。Ronnie压根儿不喜欢他的生活出现哪怕一丁点儿有必要没必要的变化，连“冬天吃橙子”都不能变。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“我想看足球。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“这是我家。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Ray挪动了下身体，趴在Selby的右腿和Ronnie的左腿上。他们也互相靠了靠，最终两人一狗挤成腻乎的一团，聚精会神看拳击比赛转播。国内的雨简直是下个不停，淅淅沥沥地招人烦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“有的时候我会想，无论下雨下雪都得去遛狗也是一种甜蜜的折磨。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Ronnie照例用嘴唇“噗呲”了声：“没办法，你得对他负责。你总不能心血来潮想养就养，厌倦了的时候又把它丢掉。除非你自认人渣，否则最好别这么干。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“不过，”Ronnie拿了块橙子，撕掉正中间的一丝果络，“养狗还是利大于弊。我爱他，他也爱我，我们对彼此的爱也永远不会变质。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“你说得就好像没有人爱你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“很多人爱我啊。”他咬了口果肉，随即慌慌张张地扯了张卫生纸，但橙子汁还是滴下去黏在了Ray的毛上。他立刻毫无愧疚之心地帮Ray抹匀了，接着在那一小块地方铺了点纸继续啃手里的橙子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“就只是，他们爱我是希望我赢。一旦我不符合期望，他们立刻就会把爱收回。但Ray能期望什么——我爱他，也能喂饱他带他玩儿。对一只狗来说，这就足够让他爱我了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Selby将电视调回了足球赛上：“大部分时候我觉得你该去做哲学家。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“这只是因为你总把我的话当真。大部分时候我都不会相信我自己说的话。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“我还没有拿过世锦赛的冠军。”Selby挠了挠Ray的脑袋，“那你希望我赢吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Ronnie抬起头翻了个白眼：“当然。赶紧凑个全套吧，Torturer.”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“但你是卫冕冠军。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“我也一度不想再打球了——我是上届冠军和我希望谁赢没什么必然的联系。你想赢我吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“你想赢Hendry吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　Ronnie沉默了少说一分钟。Selby凑过去给了他一个长长的吻，一下下亲着他的颧骨：“我想。他们总说你是不可战胜的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“赢我并不难，你赢过很多次了。”Ronnie将眼神转到电视上去，“赢Hendry也不难。只要你不害怕对手，赢谁都很简单。谁都想赢，谁都不是不可战胜的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“但想超越一个人很难——你很看好Judd——你觉得他能追平Hendry的记录吗？还是你觉得你会先追平？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　“Mark.”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　他们陷入了长达十多分钟的寂静，直到Ray都在这个气氛里打起呼噜来。Ronnie轻轻出了口气，搂住Selby的肩：“我希望你赢下这个冠军，说真的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　当Selby意识到他只是想听Ronnie说“我希望你赢”后，他慢吞吞地朝Ronnie靠了过去。幸好Ronnie没有再重复他那一套“你围球太差”的老话，只是安静地和他贴在一起，看这场压根儿没什么看头的足球比赛。当然，他也没有问“这句话该不该当真”之类的蠢问题。一阵恼恨爬进了他的心里，他侧头吻了吻Ronnie的头发，试图将这股情绪压下去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-15919153">
  <span class="ql-author-15919153">　　他擅长这个。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sum引自蒲宁。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>